His Revenge
by newfish512
Summary: What if Kim Tan is no longer in the picture, and Eun Sang only have Young-do pursusing after her? Will she give in and fall in love with YD or will she still pin after Kim Tan who is no longer returning back to her? Please review kindly, thanks!


**Title: His Revenge**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Heirs or any of the Heir's character.

* * *

_Ch. 1 Him and Her_

"I'm going to take my revenge then."

She hadn't understood him then, but she does now. She could only smile as she thinks back of all the little revenges he had taken on her. His 'revenge' to her is more of a sulking puppy wanting to gain the attention of his precious owner. The puppy would then proceed to bit and to tear apart the owner's precious things in order to get the owner's attention. It was always as simple as that, and she couldn't believe that she hadn't recognized it sooner.

He frowns staring at her smiling face, wondering who's on her mind again. Recently, he had noticed the increase frequency of her thoughts being occupied with something else other than him, and he was adamant to find out what. Although he does not want to admit it to himself, but he is jealous. Often times, he realizes how hard Kim Tan must have had felt whenever he intervened between them. The thoughts about his former friend quickly dissipates, as his patience for the smiling women in front of him wanes.

He leans forward and waves his hand in front of her day-dreaming face. Her expression remains undisturbed from her deep thought. Unnerved by this, He sighs, not liking the feeling of being neglected. Quickly, he spills his cup of cold coffee onto the table. Then he waits, anticipating her reaction as he watches the cold fluid slowly spills towards her.

Feeling the cool sensation on her hand, Eun-Sang looks down and gives a surprise yelp as she hurriedly reaches for the napkin to wipe the table dry. She looks towards the culprit smiling before her.

"See, that's why you should've _look_ at me when I am here, and _think_ about me when I am away." he says in a tone as if he is not the one at fault. Glancing down at the mess he has made, he swiftly takes a napkin and pulls her hands towards him, then wiping her hands gently, he tells her, "You've got it all wrong. You should be cleaning your hands first, not the table."

She stops and stares at him for a bit, and then smiles knowingly. She knows that he has and will always put her first, and that little act before is just a way to get her attention. Although she knows that he would be over the moon knowing that her thoughts were actually about him, it would be the death of her before she tells him that.

Glancing up, he questions her silently with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

She bits her smiling, rosy lips and shook her head, not wanting to reveal.

He furrows his brow, not liking the way she always keeps to herself.

Even with a IQ of 150, he still finds himself puzzled by her, and at times, he feels amazed at his own submissiveness to her whims. Not at all liking the idea of the control she has over him, he takes her cup of hot coco and brashly gulps it down before she could protest. Smirking to himself, he watches happily as she becomes exasperated at his action. Happy that he too can elicit this kind of frustration that she makes him feel often.

Now in a happier mood, he gets up from his seat and cheerfully pulls her to her feet, then proceeds to drag her towards the exit, holding her hand gently and securely.

She gives in, walking side by side next to him, as they head out to the chilly streets.

Feeling the chilliness of the weather, he takes off his jacket, and puts it over her to brace against the coldness of the harsh wind. Not liking how cold her small hand feels, he keeps her hand in his pocket as they walk towards his motorcycle.

Eun-Sang smiles, feeling his warmth and care. She knows that although he acts rough and talks tough, but he really does care about her. She hugs him tightly around the waist as they ride off towards her house.

Arriving at her house, she takes off her helmet, and hands it to him. Thanking him, she turns and is about to head into the house when he stops her.

He stares at her longingly, before asking in a bratty way, "Don't I deserve something?"

Eun-Sang stares at him, then nods in agreement. She knew that today she has tried his patience with all her day dreaming. Fortunately for her, he had been unusually more lenient on her than he usually is.

She walks closer towards him, giving him a beaming and shy smile, she holds out her hand towards him.

"Give me."

"What?" he asks, puzzled by her action.

"Your hand", she answers nonchalantly.

Raising an eyebrow in question, he does what she asks. Curious as to what she's going do. He covers her hand with his, and she smiles at him, looking down as she caresses the hand that held hers warmly only moments before.

Slowly she dips her head down. He watches her in fascination, as she purses her rosy lips together and gives his palm a smacking kiss. As quickly as she has done that, she then brings his thumb towards her and bites down hard enough to mark but not hard enough to be painful. He gives a quick yelp of surprise before pulling away, staring at her incredulously.

"My revenge" She cheekily shows him her tongue and smile before leaving quickly.

"Ah, really, this girl," he vents out. A bit frustrated that she has one over him, he kicks at the rocks nearby.

* * *

"Eun-Sang-ah!"

Eun Sang looks up from her mountain of papers. She sees a smiling Young do, and knows that he has been scheming something again. Relunctantly, she leaves her work and walks towards him.

Upon coming closer to him, she starts to feel guilty, knowing that the bandage around his thumb is because of her.

Seeing her expression, he smirks.

"Why? Feeling bad now?" he lowers himself to meet her height, wanting to take a better look at her.

Agreeing, she nods in response.

"Ah really, it's so painful. I couldn't even open a bottle cap. So, how are you going to compensate me?" He jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

She glances at him to apologize, "Sorry."

He blinks, caught off-guard by her quick admission. Not wanting to let this opportunity passes by, he bends forward and whispers so that no one else can hear.

"Are you ready for my revenge?"

She leans back slightly as she turns to stare straight at his dark eyes, questioning him with her eyes.

His expression seems arrogant and laid-back before quickly turning serious. Not taking his gaze off hers, he grabs a hold of her shoulders and pulls her towards him. Pushing her shiny black her out of the way, he quickly takes a light bite on her ears.

She does not feel any pain from the bite, but lets out a soft gasp from the odd sensation. Her pale skin soon flushes red from shyness and embarrassment.

Chuckling to himself, Young-do stares at her as she places a hand over her bitten ear. Wide-eyed, she could only stare at him in shock because he'd just done something quite unlike him, and quite intimate in front of everyone. Quietly, wanting only for her to hear, he repeats her words back to her.

"My revenge."

* * *

_To be continued_

Thanks for reading this story!

Please review kindly!


End file.
